hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Zone
A Battle Zone is a planet-like dimension that Sentients (including Sage) created. Each Battle Zone is unique, but they all have the same objective, to retrieve Battle Keys that can open and close any portals to the zone. It has been noted that many of the zones were named, while there are some with what we assumed were named. Down below are the Battle Zones in order of appearance. Battle Zones *'Lava Battle Zone: A zone with a rock track suspended over a sea of lava. This is where Vert rescues Sage. Appears in episode 1.' *Alien City Battle Zone: A zone taking place in an abandoned city wreck. A Mini-Zurk factory was stationed here before its destruction by Battle Force 5. Appears in episodes 1 & 4. *'Clockwork Battle Zone: A zone with tracks on clockwork gears that shift to rearrange the overall Battle Zone. Appears in episodes 2, 10, 24, & 45.' *Biomech''' Battle Zone: A zone taking place inside a techno-organic creature with mechanical cells, a circulatory system with a heart which has the Battle Key infused with its surface, and germs. Appears in episodes 3 & 24.' *Generic' Battle Zone: A zone with squid tentacles lurching from the side to ensnare unwary drivers. Appears in episode 4.' *'Tropical Beach Battle Zone: A zone with clear blue skies and sandy white beaches. Mentioned by Stanford in episode 4. ' *'Crystal Battle Zone: A zone with a razor-sharp crystalline environment prone to destabiliztion. Appears in episodes 5 & 24.' *' MCEscher battle Zone: A zone with giant floating geometric shapes. Appears in episode 6. ' *'Junkyard Battle Zone: A zone with debris piles, a structure with traps to guard the Battle Key, and a scrap-metal three-eyed dog. Appears in episodes 6 & 20.' *'Grid Battle Zone: A zone with an algorithm controlling the shift of the zone itself.Traps include: shifting environment. Appears in episodes 7, 27, & 29. ' *'Wasteland Battle Zone: A zone with tar pools and extremely flat terrain. Appears in episode 8. ' *'Maze Battle Zone: A zone with a labyrinthine design and pits that teleport their contents to a different part of the maze. Appears in episodes 8 & 34.' *Ancient City' Battle Zone - What it sounds like , with a statue dedicated to Stanford's ancestor and a tomb dedicated to Krocamoto's ancestor.' *Aquatic' Battle Zone - A zone with coral, jellyfish, and giant weeds that detects movement.' *'Safe Zone - A zone that leads to the Cavern-Inter Zone And it is filled with Red Sentient Pillars''' *'Cavern-Inter Zone - A zone within a zone, this contains a Sentient safe, but destroyed because Zemerik was in there.' *'Dark Earth Battle Zone - The zone (which can only be accessed during an eclipse) in which there is Good Kalus and Good Kalus is the only Vandal. there is also Bad Battle Force 5.' *'Volcano Battle Zone' *'Energy Pipeline Battle Zone - A zone that has red antimatter pipes and blue matter pipes.' *'Storm Battle Zone' *'Prankster Battle Zone - A zone which has a lot of fake battle keys, moving tracks, marble-like prisons,and giant crushers.' *'Pyramid Battle Zone - A zone in which if you enter a pyramid, the pyramid turns and shoots you out. WHEE!' *'Space Battle Zone' *'Sand Dune Battle Zone - Mentioned by Agura in Episode 17. Stanford was stuck in a sand dune while Agura snagged the Battlekey.' *'Ice Battle Zone' *'Soccer Battle Zone - A battle zone with reverse polarity, rendering key magnets useless.' *'Cave Battle Zone' *'Bridge Battle Zone' *'Metal Hive Battle Zone' *'Colosseum Battle Zone' *'Spike-Rock Battle Zone' *'Cycloid Zone' *'Web Zone' *'Pillar Battle Zone' *'Canyon Battle Zone' *'Power Plant Battle Zone' *'Krypt Zone' *'Vault Battle Zone' *'Fire Zone' *'Mountain Zone' *'Tundra Zone' *'War Zone' *'Toxic Dump Battle Zone' *'Vine Battle Zone' *'Deserted Battle Zone' *'Satellite Battle Zone' *'Shadow Zone - An unintended result of the Multiverse, it is a black and white mirror image of the multiverse.Traps include shadow speeders and the Battle Zone Traps.' *'Jungle Battle Zone' *'Inferno Battle Zone' *'Ancient Factory Battle Zone' *'Hadron Crystal Battle Zone' *'Lava Drill Battle Zone'